hopes and dreams!
by hardygurls12
Summary: kendra and megan are the daughters of stone cole steve austin but they join wwe and what happens when they meet the awsome matt and jeff hardy oc's megan and kendra
1. Chapter 1

jeff:you know wat... i want to jump off something.

matt:hmm...let me think how about nothing one day your gonna flip off something  
and permently damage that head of yours.

jeff:no man im serious...this could be the height of our career.

matt:yeah or the death of you.

jeff:ya know wat forget it, where's kendra?

m:she said something about meeting someone, and left so i guess we'll find  
out.

_megan's pov_

_i pull up outside the building where tonight show will be and i will be i enter the building i see nothing but workers and how there looking at me i then realize i don't see my sister kendra suddenly i hear earth to megan i turn around to see my sister kendra also my trainer was the start of something new_

_end of pov_

~kendra's pov~

Kendra:earth to magen, you ok?

Megan:yeah sure wats up.

kendra:yeah sure lets go.

Me and my sister headed inside the areana, but once we turned we run in to  
none other than the miz and cm punk.

cm:watch where your going slut

megan:wat you call me?

miz:he said slut

Kendra:don't talk to my sister like that!

cm:well...well...well wat are you goin to do about it? cm punk said with a slite grin.

jeff:im gona kick your ass

After that cm punk and miz left giving me and my sister a look that told us  
that this wasn't over.

jeff's pov

how could he talk to my girl like that i stand corrected i want her to be my girl im now left alone with kendra since megan yea im now with kendra and i think my brother matt is with megan i guess.

megan's pov

im pissed not only did i just get called a slut i left kendra with jeff and started walking threw corridorsis lucky and so is punk cuz i never let people get away with im gonna get payback on miz and punk im going to mess with there heads as much as i i run into miz this is the start i say to miz nice ass i yelled out winking at him i can see miz is embarrassed and starts to walk away giving me one of the ugliest i forgot about kendra what the fuck she's probably she probably loves his attention anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**megans pov**

**owww what the hell i yelled after running into someone im matt hardy the figure finally said. hey im megan austin nice to meet you i your stone cold steve austin daughter u should be a amazing wrestler,,thanks i reply**

**kendras pov**

**today i am one of the most bored people in da world like wat the hell man . so im going to leave the piece of shit people call wwe. hope megans not to mad i left her here with matty.**

**nxt thing ya no im at jeffs door with my new langera from victoria secrets jeff opened the door shocked, so i walked in and start to strip of my clothes.**

**jeff;wat are you doing ken..kendra**

**kendra:providing entertainment**

**jeff:what kind of entertainment**

**kendra:you'll see(i said while i took off the last piece of clothing)you'll see**

**__****megans pov**

**_i left matt there looking shocked i walked to me and kendra's lockeroom and found that all her stuff is gone omg kendra left me but its good cuz i have my own car at least something good does come out of i should leave to but then again im new to raw so yea i wouldnt want to skip the show on my second week._**

**_knock knock knock _**

**_megan:who is it_**

**_?:hornswoggle_**

**_i open the door thinking it was the little guy but was not happy when i saw the miz_**

**_megan:what are u doing here asshole_**

**_miz:megan why are u being so harsh_**

**_megan:if u dnt get the fuck out here ima take my foot and beat ur ass with it snd leave to prints_**

**_miz:oh wow that un pleasent_**

**_i suddenly hear footsteps and see matt hardy_**

**_matt:get the fuck dick magnet_**

**_miz then leaves giving me a face saying this shit wasn't over_**

**_matt:you ok_**

**_megan:yea_**

**_matt:umm i have a match in 10 minutes u wanna come ring side_**

**_megan:yea that would be awsome_**

**_a/n hey guys nxt chp is matt's matcha_**


	3. Chapter 3

for the last couple of weeks the nxt rookies invaded raw i mean now it was down to the point where superstars where scared to leave there lockerooms.i open my door ready to walk out but in front of me is vince.

megan:um hello sir

vince:listen megan i wanted to put u in a match against maryse tonight

megan:ok

megans pov

this was my first time wrestling and im scared because who know's if the nxt rookies are gonna come out and i don't have kendra so i can't depend on her i decide to walk to matts lockeroom telling him i can't come ringside as i did that he seemed ok with it.10 minutes have passed and im now in my lockeroom i turn on the tv and see matt standing victorious over top of ted he then walks backstage i guess thats my signal i said to myself.i walked to the main entrance at this point maryse is already in the ring my entrance music played threw the arena i skipped from behind the curtains and into the ring the ref went over the rules me and maryse then locked up until she pulled my hair but i then reversed it and slammed her to the mat she takes her time getting up so i drop kicked her.i get on top of the apron and does a frog splash maryse rolled out the ring while i decided to walk out the ring and got a kick to the face from maryse i lay there for a while until i hear the ref count to 7 so i zoomed up and hopped in to the ring at this point maryse doesn't know im in the ring so i take advantage and do my finisher the kiss of death i then pinned her and the ref slammed the mat 3 times i got up feeling great until i heard a entrance theme i didn't recognize i turn around to see the nxt rookies what the hell i thought to myself now they are all in the ring the one in front i think his name is slader he hands me some clipperz "yess i thought i always wanted to shave maryse head"i then started to shave maryse head from top til bottom when i was done they all high fived me and left the ring i knew people would ask about what happened out here so i decided to run to my lockeroom and exit the building i then enter my hotel room thinking about what would happen next week...um wonder if kendra saw this

a/n this chapter was by datashia525 next chaptr will be bye genii558 enjoy bye


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: hey everybody, special thanx to all that reviewed... you guys ya at da bottom.

～kendra's pov～

Me and jeff were laying down in jeff and matt hotel room cuddling after one of the most awesome nights of my life.**... i didnt lock the door... i hope no one comes in on us, that would be emberrassing. Then something clicked... work...megan...tonight... me...**.i sat up reveling mine and jeff's exposed body.

jeff:wats wrong?

kendra:i... we gotta go to the arena, i could have swore we had more matches tonight.

jeff:** your right.

kendra:when arent i?

after me and jeff left the whole hotel's power shuts off, and i feel a jolt pulling me into a room. as i called for jeff i could hear him serching for me. just then i was hit on the head with wat seemed like a bat... the rest was a blurr.

～jeff's pov～

the light suddenly turn on. i could hear people freaking out, but wat the fuc just happened. kendra has been kiddnapped or women napped or wateva. wat the hell man. i've got to get to the arena... their gona freak when they hear this especially megan. later i headed into te arena and ran straight up the ring who ever this was ,was in for a ass whooping when found.

jeff:look who ever you are, where ever you are... your going to give kedra back. just then the sceen comes on showing a beat up and blooby kendra.

kendra:jeff please help me.

jeff:kendra where are you?

kendra: jeff i have to go but please remember i...i love you.

then the screen went black. "i love you" was all that was going through my head. i was going to find her if it was the last thing i do but first i've got to tell megan and to my lockerroom, when i open the door i see a uoconssious kendra laying on the floor. Wat the hell thing i remember that night was megan and matt rushing to her side... wat if i lost her... i dont know wat i'd do.

a/n:hey ya'll hoped ya enjoyed da story thanx all our veiws... datashia525's turn.


	5. Chapter 5

**megan pov **

**hello i answered the phone noticing it was a panicking jeff.**

**"jeff jeff jeff" i ylled**

**kkkk-endra has ben kidnapped then when i went to the arena and in to the ring a footage came across the screen and it was footage of kendra brutally beatin**

**"that was all i remembered"**

**i rushed to the hospital as i entered i went straight to room 216 and saw a beatin kendra laying on the bed tears started running from my eyes right away.i also saw matt but me and him wasn't talking because he asked me on a date then later that night he asked kelly on a date.i couldn't take it any more so i left and stood outside the hospital**

**"omg i think i know who it is i thought to myself but im not for sure and the people i think it is go by the name of miz and cm punk but why kendra im the one who always say things to them omg does this mean im next or out a doubt i rush back to the arena before it was over which was in like 30 minutes.i walked back in the arena running pass many superstars i ran and knocked on the nxt rookies door until this dude answered the door i don't know his name all i know is matt hardy was his trainer but i rushed right pass him.**

**megan:can you guys take a seat real quick**

**nxt rookies:ok**

**megan:as you know my sister kendra have ben kidnapped and i suspect its the miz and punk**

**slader:why would they take kendra**

**megan:cuz on the first day they called me and kendra sluts and since then i have ben picking with them and they might be after me next so can u guys help**

**slader:ok were on it**

**megan:what do i have to do**

**slader:oh nothing just be in a match with us next week**

**megan:what type of match and if i go missing u guys know to go after miz and punk**

**slader:a intergender match and we got u**


	6. Chapter 6

～jeff's pov～

while we waited in the waiting room for the nurse to come but time seemed to stop as we all awaited the doctors to the doctor annoced that she was stabled and asking for quickly ran to room 216 to were the women he loved was.

jeff:hey ken how you feeling

kendra:jeff is that you?

jeff:the one and only babe.

kendra:jeff you know wat i said earlier... i meant it.

jeff: i know and you scared me haft to death becuz i tought i wouldnt get to tell you... i love you too.

with that i kissed her while holding her in my arms... i never want to let go but becuz of someone clearing their throat.i turned around to see megan staring at us with all smiles. after kendra was clear to leave we all headed to the hotel were we crashed for the night.

～next day～  
kendra's pov

the next day we all headed to vince's office to see how long he was going to let me go,and i got 2 weeks that me and jeff left to go to his came in shortly behind but i couldnt help but notice megan wasnt their.

kendra:were da hell is megan?

matt:she was right behind me when we left.

kendra: i'll call her and oh yeah matt your an asswhole for two timing my sister,remind me to kick your **.

as i call her she answered with panick in her voice.

kendra:were are meg?

megen: kendra plez help in in da aahhh..

thats when the phone hung up...ok i was officially worried.i ran out to the ring with my black eye and broken arm, grabbed a mic and called out this stupid ass kiddnapper. then the screen turned out revealing megan beatin and bruised.

megan:ke..ken..kendra plez help m..me.

then the screen went black.i ranto megan and my lockerroom and just wat i suspected megan was there on the ..like wat da hell. then i turn to our tv to see lita,beth britt,cm punk and the miz...

a/n:r&r


	7. Chapter 7

**slader pov**

**me and the nxt rookies where in our lockeroom shocked becuz megan was just with us last week and now she's just like kendra but not as bad she didn't have any black eyes or busted lips.i turned on the tv to see miz,punk,lita,and beth gritt in the ring,,.come on i told the rest of the nxt rookies we walked to gorilla position and walked down the ramp the last thing the miz said was yea i hurt megan yup it was me i was now furious.**

**slader:dude i kinda figured you hurt megan so now im gonna hurt you**

**miz:aww your mad cuz i put your little slut out for a while**

**slader:take that back**

**miz:what are ya gonna do about it**

**slader:do u not see the nxt rookies behind me**

**all of a sudden this big brawl breaks out between miz,punk and the rookies not long after security guards came and took the nxt rookies backstage**

**megan pov**

**i lay in my hospital bed raw was just starting i was surprised when i saw what the nxt rookies did for doctor had already seen me and i was ready to all i had to do was get a ride.i called both kendra and jeff but no answer.i looked threw my phone to see who else i can think of maybe i should call SLADER he answered the phone**

**megan:slader this is megan can u pick me up from the hospital**

**slader:umm..sure megan ill be there in like 5 minutes**

**megan:ok bye**

**slader:bye bye**

**i gather all my stuff together i went in the bathroom to change into some shorts and tank top revealing all my time i come out i see slader in my room waiting.**

**slader:well hello there are ya ready**

**megan:yea**

**slader:meg u look like u can use some help**

**megan:oh really**

**slader:yea really**

**megan:well are ya gonna help**

**slader:i thought u would never ask**

**with out a doubt he picks me up and carrys me out the hospital he then straps me in the front seat of the car like a 4 year old then gets in and pulls off.**

**slader:so where do ya wanna go first**

**megan:well i was thinking go back to the arena ask vince how long do i have to stay out and break the news to the fans and stay with the nxt rookies for the rest of the night**

**slader:ok well u will be in our hands tonight**

**megan;ok cool with me so does this mean when u guys go out to the ring i have to**

**slader:yea we can't leave you after what happened**

**after a long talk with slader we pull up at the arena we go inside and everybody looks shocked but we totally ignore it and walk to vince office "knock knock knock"i banged on his door come in he yelled**

**megan:um vince i was wonderig how long would i be out**

**vince:umm well u don't look that bad so thats up to u when u wanna come back**

**megan:ok**

**after that me and slader headed to there lockeroom justin! i yelled **

**justin:hey u kno my name this time**

**megan:yea i couldn't go around calling you the dude matt hardy trained**

**justin:tru tru**

**megan:well guys i have to go umm im going to break the news to the fans**

**justin:man u can't go by your self were going with you **

**megan:ok cool**

**all of us left the lockeroom we where at gorilla position when my entrance theme playing i could hear the crowd gone wild but i think it was becuz slader and justin was carrying me at this point we all enter the ring and slader hands me the mic **

**megan:as you see can see after what happend a couple of days ago im going to be out for a i can promise you when i come back there's gonna be all hell to pay and i mean it**

**suddenly jerry the king lawler comes in the ring with a mic**

**jerry:so megan whats up with you and the nxt rookies**

**megan:as you can see these rite here are my boys and there not gonna let anything happen long as there around and thats all im going to say and im making a speech that goes to the whole wwe cuz with me and the rookies your gonna have hell to pay and you betta watch ya back**

**jerry:so are you saying your with the nxt rookies now**

**megann:thats exactly what im saying**

**jerry:well whats with you and slader**

**megan:you wanna know what going on well ill show you**

**i crashed lips with slader leaving the crowd shocked me and the nxt rookies left the ring and went back to there lockeroom to pack up ready to go back to the hotel**

**megan:bye justin**

**megan:bye meg see ya soon**

**i then gave him a kiss on the cheek justin was a high flyer and was like a brother to me**

**we all left the arena i rode with justin and slader the whole ride was silent well almost silent justin was singing rude boy which i thought was funny**

**we then pull up at the hotel slader and justin helped me out the car and we made our way up stairs they walked me to my room and waited but when i opened my door kendra wasn't there so justin and slader offered me to sleep in there hotel room so we got back on the elevator and went to the 6th floor soon as i entered the room i fell out rite on a bed i had no idea who's it was**

**a/n hey this chapter was by datashia plzz review**


	8. Chapter 8

KENDRA'S POV

I STAYED IN JEFF'S ROOM MOSTLY BECUZ JEFF REFUSED TO LET ME OUT OF HIS NXT MORNING TO SNEAK OFF AND SEARCH FOR MEGAN BUT AS I WAS WALKING I RAN IN TO NONE OTHER THAN LITA AND BETH BRITT...

KENDRA:WHAT THE HELL MAN

BETH:WELL WELL WELL LOOK AT THIS

KENDRA:BETH I DONT WANNA DEAL WITH YOU RITE NOW

LITA:OH DONT WORRY WE TRULY DONT CARE BUT JUST TO LET YOU KNOW...TELL YOUR SKANK OF A SISTER IM BAC AND MATTS MINE

BETH:SAME FOR YOU LEAVE JEFF ALONE

KENDRA:WHAT IN THE HELL WOULD MAKE U THINK ANY OF THE HARDYS WOULD WANT A SLUT LIKE YOU

I WALKED AWAY THINKING ABOUT WHY THEY WHERE HERE THEN IT CLICKED I TURNED AROUND AS FAST AS I COULD AND I ATTACKED BETH AND BESTFRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD JUSTIN GABRIEL PULLED ME OFF OF THEM.

KENDRA:YOUR GONNA PAY

LITA:WELL WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT

JUSTIN PULLED ME TO THE SIDE AND KISSED ME GOSH HE WAS HOT BUT NO I LOVED JEFF AS SOON AS I REALIZED WHAT WAS GOING ON I PULLED AWAY

KENDRA:WAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR

JUSTIN:FOR ONE U WHERE TALKIN TO MUCH AND FOR 2 YOU HAVE TO FIND OUT

KENDRA:YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET ABOUT THIS IT NEVER HAPPENED

I WALKED AWAY CONFUSED AS HELL DID HE ACTUALLY KISS ME.I FINALLY FOUND MEGAN AT THE COFEE SHOP WITH MY OTHER BESTFRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD HEATH SLADER

KENDRA:HEY GUYS WASSUP

MEGAN:NOTHING MUCH HOW ABOUT YOU

KENDRA:NOTHING HERE I JUST KICKED LITA AND BETH'S ASS AND GOT KISSED

SLADER:WOW JEFF NEDDS O LAY OFF A LITTLE

KENDRA:FOR 1 ME AND JEFF ARE NOT TOGETHER YET...AND FOR 2 IT WASN'T JEFF

MEGAN:THEN WHO THE FUCK WAS IT

KENDRA:JUSTIN

THEN HEATH GOT UP AND RAN TO HIS HOTEL HE WAS FAST

JUSTIN POV

I GOT BACK TO MY HOTEL ROOM SHORTLY FOLLOWED BY A OUT OF BREATH SLADER

JUSTIN:DUDE WASSUP

SLADER:DONT DUDE WASSUP ME

JUSTIN:IM CONFUSED

SLADER:CONFUSED MY ASS U KISSED KENDRA

JUSTIN:OH YEA WHAT ABOUT IT

SLADER:YOU KNO IF JEFF HARDY FOUND OUT HE WOULD KICK YOUR ASS

JUSTIN:DONT WORRY MAN SOME HOW KENDRA IS GONNA BE MINE EVEN IF I HAVE TO GO THREW JEFF HARDY

A/N HOPE U ENJOYED PLZZ REVIEW ~GENII558~


	9. Chapter 9

Jeff's pov

Today vince told all the wwe superstars thet we have 2 weeks off so ima ask kendra to come to cameron with me to flim the hardy also made it perfectly clear that all the nxt rookies must stay and has been going pretty hardy on the little guys sceen the whole jumping him thing.  
Nxt day I was packed and ready to leave alone with matt and kendra but somthings just not right ... oh yeah my beatiest friend meggy. Soooo I head to meagns room,opened the door cuz it was un locked and enter seeing not only megan but heath ** slader macking on my fake sister... wat the hell.

Jeff:megan wat the hell are you doing.

Megan:oh... hi jeff how's. It going?

Jeff:don't ** how's it going me, why the hell are you macking on this life sized carrot.

Slader:hey man watch it.

Jeff: you can watch my ass you piece of smush carrot cake looking bitch

Megan:jeff just calm down ok... me and heath are dating so their no reason to get up tight.

Jeff:watever meg u wat to come to cameron while this onrange caryons at work.

Megan:sure I'll be down in a sec.

I left get in my car and head home.

*the hardy*

Jeff: hello party people I would love to show two new additions to the wonderful land of hardy ... megan the great... and kendra the  
The beautiful.

Matt:yup yup crazy **.

Jeff: and now we are going to play spin the bottle hardy style.

Jeff took out a gigantic bottle that look bigger that a... never mind you get the point so as he spent to bottle I landed on who he hoped it would miss little kendra austin. As they shared a very long kiss for to world to see it was megans spent the bottle and to no ones suprise it landed on matt moore got up and shared the most passinate kiss in the history of passinate they could finsh kendra grabbed meagan and pulled her to the back yard.

Kendra:wat ...da...hell.

Meg:I was just playing the game...and he kissed me

Kendra: the hell you were.

Just then matt came running in out of breath.

Matt:megan I'm so sorry for every thing i did and i love you

A/n:hope ya like it and datashia going after me this time sorry buy ple read and review *genii558*. 


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n thx's guys and hey im back thx to genii 558 for taking over when i was gone**

**megans pov**

**oh my fucking god i hope this is not shown on tv man if it is im likely to be dead.i knew i shouldn't have come here with show was now was 6:00 yea today we had to film the show and kendra was driven to the nearest on the plane along with the hardys we arrived back in florida at 9:00 an raw was just starting good thing i still had the schedule for tonight at 10:00 lita and beth would be making a and matt headed to the arena while me and kendra went to our hotel room**

**megan:first thing we needa do is our hair**

**kendra:ok our whole heads are gonna be black and with streaks and since mine is aldready black i just have to do the streaks while i have to do you streaks and dye your head**

**megan":here ya go kendra**

**kendra:thx's dude**

**as kendra began putting the dye in my head i screamed becuz i would no longer see my blonde streaks**

**kendra:ok im done rinse it out at 9:20**

**megan:ok kendra get me the dye so i can do urs**

**kendra:hear ya go chica**

**kendra's pov**

**i seemed more relaxed while megan was putting the dye in**

**megan:ken im done wash it out in 10 minutes**

**meagn pov**

**me and kendra then began to take out our ring attire by the time we gathered all our stuff it was time to rinse our hair our i rinsed mines in the bathroom while kendra did hers in the kitchen we both looked in the mirror seeing what else we needed to change able to look like twins**

**kendra:megan u totally have your lip pierced**

**mega:its ok i can take it out just like this i said taking it out**

**kendra:ok back to bussiness its 9:30**

**megan pov**

**i ran in the bathroom putting on my rind attire and make up i decided to flat iron my hair i came out the bathroom and kendra was ready she also had her hair flat ironed it was 9:45 me and kendra ran downstairs which leaded us outside i opened the car door me and kendra hopped in and pulled off we made our way to the arena when we got there it was 10:00 we made our way in the arena and ran pass every wwe superstar we knew i could hear them asking each other who is that ..stupid fuck i heard kendra mutter we made our way to gorilla position i told the dude to play the song ignorance it blasted threw the arena me and kendra ran out on the count of 3 cutting of lita ad beth everyone was shocked becuz they didnt know who was who me and kendra ran in the ring and attacked beth and lita**

**stop it get the ref vickie said soon a ref was int he ring and this was a match i started the match of giving lita a kick to the a couple of punches lita then tags in beth causin me to tag in kendra .kendra clotheslined beth back to back and gives her a kick to the face kendra then gets on the rope and does a highflying move i never saw before but that failed as she ran in to beth's ref turned around to beth threating her that if she pulls hair she disqualifed i then dragged kendra out the ring and walking in myself i did my finisher on beth and won the match**

**i suddenly hear oh yeah and see's matt hardy in the ring at this point kendra in on her feet we both looked at matt smiling**

**matt:which ever one of you is megan im sorry and i love you**

**suddenly slader runs in the ring**

**slater:dude me and megan are already dating an im gonna kick your ass for kissing her**

**i hear voices in my head blasted threw the arena**

**randy:dudes my little sister is not a toy u guys can fight over**

**slater:dude what the fuck did u just say**

**randy:nothing**

**slater:dude what the fuck did u just say**

**randy:see dude megan and kendra and i have the same mother so we are brothers and sisterz**

**slater;wtf**

**randy:matt stay away from my sister she has a boyfriend**

**matt:seriously dude**

**randy :what the fuk did i just say i said as i rko'ed matt**

**slater:now dude who the helll is who **

**randy:i have a idea kendra and megan are both ugli**

**both megan and kendra hit randy**

**randy:dude the one with the tight pant is megan she tried to punch the shit out of me**

**slater and randy then pick both kenda and megan up carrying them back stage i could see people looking at us**

**randy:get the fuck on keep your eyes to yourself bitches **

**randy yelled before taking us in his lockeroom**


	11. Chapter 11

After a very long talk with our new brother randy, megan and i headed to our the way all eyes were on said matt and heath brike out into a fight and justin confessed that he loves has just been too frushrating for me.I just need to go home for a while,clear my the bright side my dad's propily missing me so why not.

megan's pov

kendra's been looking pretty down lately and has been feel sick eevery morning.I'm still really shocked matt and heath broke out into a all out brawl over me. I mean im really happy with heath but i think i might still be in love with matt. Maybe i need a nice long vacation home, my dads propily dying to see me.

heath's pov

Im ** matt ** hardy kissed my girlfriend.I've never had to try this hard for a girl before in my life. Should i even try this hard for megan.I guess i'll have to find out but totally don't feel like getting another ** whipping from matt...**... either way im scewed.

kendra's pov

i dont want to do this without telling anyone but me and my sister have made up our minds,and were leaving today. soon we were on our little rode trip, but twenty mintues into the ride we have gotten over 50 calls from matt,jeff,justin,heath,and randy. but no thats not all,we turn on the radio to hear that 'kendra and megan austin have gone missing .wat the hell soon stop at a local bar megan looking like her self again and me looking the same (my style).as we were watching tv we see lita and beth britt talking about how they ran us off...**.so i head to the bathroom,when i get there i hear the main door lock.i call out for megan, but get know i walk out my stall and get grabbed from behind

?:hey sweetheart how are you doing.

kendra:get the ** off me.

?:aw dont be like that honey, you know you want me.

All that was going through my mind 'oh ** this dude is trying to rape began to pour down my go kick his **, were is megan.  
he slowly tried to remove my shorts when i hear megan knocking on the door to make sure i was ok. sadly im i kick dude were the sun dont shine as i escape into the nearest stall and lock the the ** do i do know.

a/n:hey hope ya enjoyed and ,lucy thanx for the idea we've definatly gonna use it soon. plez review ,love～genii558～ 


	12. Chapter 12

Heaths pov  
i was in my hotel room crying becuz i totally missed megan i mean i just got her now i feel like im losing her already its not like her family hates me ...me and her dad are and kendra are cool and me and randy are the best of friends.i put my head in the pillow and cried even more

justin:i kno the muffin man yes i do i kno the muffin man how about you

heath:shut the fuck up justin

justin:ok ok ima just go to sleep

megans pov  
i banged on the door and kendra yelled help i bust opened and see a dude i knew something was up becuz this was the ladys room and kendra yelled help i kicked this unknown dude in the grape fruits and kendra ran out and helped give this guy a ass that happend we left kendra was driving with a hour of kendra driving i fell asleep

heaths pov  
with justin singing and me not talking to megan i decided to call there dad stone cold  
stonecold:whats going on dude

heath:me and megan are dating and she left with out me knowing

stonecold:i didnt know you guys were dating and hey your better than jeff and heath there on there way to my house feel free to come if u wanna

heath:ill visit her but do u think she wants to see me

stonecold:dude u know my daughter she cant go a weekend with out seeing her boyfriend how about when the girls arrive tonight u come to the airport tomar and ill pic you up

heath:ok bye sir my roomate justin is being gay again

stonecold:see ya tomar

megan pov  
wake up megan i heard kendra yelled ummmmm are we there i screamed at her yea she responded i opened my eyes to see my dads house it was like 3 something in the morning i got out the car and pulled all three of my suitcases in my room i had my own room so did kendra and randy i took everything out my suitecases and put them in my drawers.i got in my bed and set my alarm clock for 7:45 i had to get up and wake my dad up me and him was going to eat breakfast i closed my eyes and went to sleep thinking about heath.  
'Beep beep beep'my alarm clock went off i walked in the bathroom and took a shower i came out with a towel rapped around me i got a pair of blue jean shorts and a tanktop with black flip flops i brushed my hair out and put some oil on it daddy i ran in my dad room saying but was shocked to only see my mom in bed.i hopped back downstairs and sat in the kitchen bar when i heard laughter from outside then my dad and heath walked in the door i jumped off the counter and on to heath we started sucking each other faces

stonecold:do u guys mind

heath:sorry sir

stonecold:see thats why i like you now if you im going bac to bed

megan dear heath said in a gayish voice while shaking his hair with his tongue sticking out  
stop it heath i said lauging  
come on baby can u do it and u will see how fun it is he begged me  
fine i said doing it around the living room  
seee now was it that bad he said lifting me up and carrying me in to my room and locking the then gets on top of me and starts tongue kissing me we then both strip naked until he went inside of me and yea  
2 hours later i saw heath laying beside me sleep so i decided to go back out the living room

megan:hey kendra can i show u something

kendra:yea

megan:go look in my room

kendras pov  
wtf i walked in megans room to see this crayon laying in her bed heath was my friend but this was suppose to be family time which made me mad and the worst part is my dad likes heath but hates jeff 


	13. Chapter 13

jeff's pov

justin is fuckin irratating man and his gay the fuck is that connecto faced human carrot.

justin:dont you wish your girlfriend was hot like me dont you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me dont cha.

jeff: shut the fuc were's that life size no eye brow carrot of yours.

justin:at stone colds house with his girlfriend and the love of my life.

jeff:why da hell would he hunt them down and wat the fuck you say bout my girlfriend.

justin:nothing

jeff:i thought so you piece of gay shit

megan's pov

today was just a regular old day. me and heath were hanging out in my when i get a unknown call. i answer it and to my surprise it was shannon his hot. we talked as in caught up on each other when heath took my phone and hung up on him.

megan:wat the hell heath i was talking to some one.

heath: wat some piece of shit dude.

meg:no my friend.(i yelled back.)

then he hit me. i flew to the other side of the eye begining to swell.i ran out the room and to my sister.i told her everything that happened and she got went to my room and ** heath up,she soon threw him out the house but before she did i kick his ass myself and ended our ... the... hell...man. we got to go home to our house back in cameron ,NC i really miss my friends and speaking of which me and matt are totally cool. like were just friends and nothing else, his like my older wierd i know.i just hope they dont freak out when they see my black eye.

a/n:sorry this chapter is so short but datashia really wants to write wat happens nxt while putting a touch shock and big thanx to amy for reviewing on every yes we will be use all advice we get or at least try to. bye and pretty plez review wit cherries on ～geni5588～※


	14. Chapter 14

megan pov

this day was depressing i broke up with heath and my dad was gone .and it was 4th of july and jeff had invited me and kendra to cameron north carolina to have a little fun for the weekend at shannons house it sounded great so me and kendra packed up a couple of outfits.i had on a blue tank top and some kendra had on a emo looking outfit.

kendra pov

me and megan where on the plane so far we where on the plane for to hours i knew megan was kinda happy becuz matt wasn't gonna be there i mean they are friends but i don't think they are ready to face each other yet and plus matt had to work where 10 minutes away from landing so i texted jeff to tell him i was eye was not bruised anymore which made her even more the plane landed me and megan got of the plane to see shanon and and jeff approached each other slow while megan and shannon approached each other like to kids fighting over candy

shannon,jeff,kendra,megan entered jeffs car and jeff breaks the silence

jeff:so megan i heard about your break up with heath

megan:yea jeffy...shocker isnt it

jeff:no not really you deserved better anyway he wasnt your type

megan:then who is my type jeff

jeff:anybody except heath dammit

shannon:so ...yea awkard moment but yea people its like 7:30 whats the plans

jeff:ew ew ew i kno how about we go get skittles!

shanno:fuck no jeff fuck to the no we all know how u got when u have those mehfuckin skittles in your system

kendra:ahahahahaha i agree

megan:awww you guys can't just gang up on my brother jeff like that

jeff:yesss thanks sister megan...megan there being mean to me make them stop

megan:kendra and shannon i command you to stop being mean to jeff

kendra:fine

megan:shannon!

shannon:oh yea sorry

jeff:yay!

the ride to shannon's house wasn't long we pulled up at shannons house as soon as we got there jeff and shannon raced in the pool as me and kendra watched.

shannon:do you guys wanna get in the pool

megan:sure shannon

me and kendra took off our clothing revealing our bathing jumped in the pool and continued to play and tease jeff leaving me there like the dum blonde i am.

shannon:megan is something wrong

shannon said getting out the pool and standing infront of i must be short i thought to myself cuz shannon is short and im shorter den him

megan:no im just waiting for the rite moment to jump in the pool

shannon:that moment must be now

megan:noo!shannon

i screamed shannon had placed me on his back and jumped in the pool.i swam for a little while pulling shannon under the water.

jeff pov

i was so happy megan and kendra was hear well i was happy kendra was hear becuz she was my girlfriend and i was happy megan was here becuz she could distract shannon all he talked about was megan...

jeff:come on guys ready to get this party started

shannon:hell yeah

jeff:ok guys we goin play spin the bottle north carolina to play this game we will spend the bottle 2 times and the second person it lands on has to pull a sheet of paper out the grat ol hardy hat and what ever it says u have to do to the first person .

jeff:okk send the bottle baby

kendra spinned the bottle and it landed on megan she then spends the bottle again and it landed on shannn

jeff:looks like your gonna have to pull a card

shannon pull the card and reads it out loud"_lick lemon juice of the first person it landed on"_

kendra went in the refrigirator and got some lemons and placed megan on the table and squirted lemon juice all over her stomach. now hear ya go shannon.

megan pov

shannon began to lick my stomach up and down while kendra and jeff looked on shannon was finally done 5 minuted after im not going to lie i did enjoy it i got up and high fived shannon

.when i pinned the bottle it landed on kendra then jeff when jeff pulled the card it said u have to jump in the pool with the first person on your neck i watched as jeff had kendra on his neck and did a backflip in the pool i was shocked

jeff spun the bottle but this time it landed on shannon then me i pulled a card this time and i had to jump off shannons neck while doing a 450 splash in the placed me on his neck and went to the edge of the pool i then rised to my feet very slowly while on his neck i then did the 450 splash i heard jeff and kendra yall out"go megannnnnnn your so extreme"i landed in the pool it was hell of cold which gave me the i got out the pool we were done playing spin the bottle and took a couple of shots all i remembered was being passed out and shannon had his arms around be gently while we were laying on the couch and kendra and jeff where totally fucked up and sleep.i knew this was effect us cuz we had to film the hardy show the next day

**a/n thank u guys so much everyone that reviewed more shocker comin up .tomorrow they will film the hardy show and mattt is back with a guess but who,u have to wait and find out til then ~datashia525**


	15. Chapter 15

a/n:hey yall read the staoy and review plez.

kendra's pov

ok now me and megan are at jeffs house filming the hardy show when matt walks in and suggested that we have a food fight. of course everyone was against it , thats when i through a hand full of pasta at meagn. she flipped out and attacked me basically becuz she hates pasta. as me and megan were brawaling on the floor we hear the door open and see heath fucking slater walk through the the hell thing ya know megan tackled him and started beating the shit out him again while yelling drity soon came behind her and pulled her off.

megan:why da hell you do that.

shannon:becuz you were fucking the dude up, wat he do anyway.

megan:his the one that fucking gave me the black eye on purpose.

shannon: ok now im gona kick his ass.

heath wat are you her new boyfriend.

shannon:hell ya im her boyfriend and if you touch her or even talk to her i'll fucking kill you.

heath:you know wat i dnt care about that slut you can have her.

that is wat tipped of shannon and he started beating the holly shit out of heath.i took out my phone and recored the whole fight when heath came over to me and punched me rught in the face knocking me out. last thing i remember was jeff getting mad and joining the i woke up jeff was right by my side and i saw megan waking up too. so im thinking he hit megan too.

kendra:what the hell happened?

jeff:that bitch ass punk heath hit you.

kendra:wat the fuck and i didnt get to fuck im up to... im depressed.

shannon: dont be jeff handle him for ya trust me matt had to drive heath to da hosplital.

megan:thank god.

shannon:so meg i was wondering if you really did want t go out with me.

meg :shan i would love to but i dont know if im ready to start another relationshp.

shannon;oh that cool i guess.

meg:sshhiitt shannon are you fucking stupid of course i want to go out with you.

megan and shannon kissed the rest of the night while me and jeff were sleep in his room. today was sadly tomorrow we must go to work. i guess it was good while it lasted and i do miss justin and shit and i think im pregant but im need to make sure before i tell anyone. BOOM! we hear a expolison. wat the hell was that.

a/n:ope ya liked the chapter and i wonder how it would feel to beat the shit out of heath fucking is justin a bad guy, why'd jeff have to leave, why in the hell dose jack swagger look retarded in everything he dose. these questions remain unanswered. oh well nxt is datashia525 's turn wat was that boom i dont even know lol yall ~genii558~.review plez.


	16. Chapter 16

__

Megan pov  
tonite was another monday night raw and i was in shannons lockeroom me and him are dating now he is like the third person i tried in the wwe but this time i think things would work out cuz he's not like heath speaking of hearth he had a match against shannon and it was next which made me happy cuz he deserved everything that was coming to him.i went in the bathroom and put on my blqck and silver studded top that a little above my belly button and a pair of black shorts with silver and black leg warmers and some silver and black leg warmers i was ready and so was shannon we walked to gorilla position heath was already in the ring when shannons music played we came out together holding hands we made our way down the ramp as shannon entered the ring and i pulled a chair ringside and this moment shannon had the upper hand i enjoyed heath getting his ass whooped suddenly maryse music hit she ran in the ring and tapped shannon before she could do anything else i ran in the rind and tackled her we were in the rimg for a while pulling each others hair and punching each other soon both of us rolled out the ring i decided to do something to shock the fans as maryse got up i hit her with the rko after that shannon had one the match we walked backstage as soon we reached his lockeroom he picked me up and placed me on the couch while kissing me me took off all my clothes along with his and goes in and out my body until we hear someone knocking on the door  
who is it shannon yelleddude its kendra and jeff.

shannon pov

i opened the door to see for jeff and kendra i was kinda upset cuz me and megan only did it for like 2 minutes?but i noticed when kendra walked in cryin

megan:whats wrong kendra

kendra:u know that big boom we heard last night

megan:yea why did something happen

kendra:yea lita and beth burnt down our house

megan:huh what the fuck those little dirty bitches watch wen i get my hands on them i cant even explain what ima do to them  
shannons pov

why the fuck did they have to do this to my girlfriend i want to pop the fuck off but i dont put my hqnds on girls maybe gay girls

kendra:well megan im going to see u later im scheduled to be in the ring

megan:ok bye

shannon opened the door for kendra and jeff to exit i think shannon can still see the anger in my eye

shannon:baby do u wanna watch what kendra has to say

megan:yea i might as well

megan pov  
i looked at kendra and she started to speak and i put in exact quotes what she said"see lita and beth you think you are so slick but are you really let me think"lita and beth came in the ring and attacking kendra i mean like they where kicking her in her stomach her face hitting her with steal step and hitting her with chairs and delivering ddt's to heri was now pissed i zoomed out me and shannons lockeroom and into the ring scaring lita and beth off i picked up the mic and said"you know what lta and beth i ben tryong not to kick your ass for a long time now i might be standing alone becuz u took out kendra butg believe im gonna take both of u out one by one with visious attacks i left the ring as they took kendr out the ring on stretchers they took her to the nurse backstage at this point everyone was on the room with her until the doctor spoke

nurse:did u guys know she was pregnant

jeff:NO... but is the baby ok

nurse:idk u have to come back tomorrow and see

shannon pov  
wheb the doctor said that all i could do was hold took kendra and left the arena i figured they went to jeff house since we where still in cameron i didnt want megan to be around this so i took her to the beach

a/n hey guys for everyone who reviewed what gonna happen idl thats why genii558 is gonna write it plzzz review and hey i have a new name its princess of punk yayyyyyyyy


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n:hey yall hope ya liked datashia the princess of punks now heres mine.**

**jeff's pov**

**as soon as the doctor said kendra was pregant i didnt no wat to do.**

**doc:im asumming your the father.**

**jeff:yes... hows my baby.**

**doc:not good if we dnt get kendra to the hosplital now the baby wont make it.**

**jeff:well the stop talking to me and get her there.**

**they carried kendra out the arena and into the emts plez let kendra and baby be follows the truck to the hospital awaiting the was so worried and was trying to com down megan becuz it was in her right mind to go back to the arena and kill lita and beth.****the docter came out from behind the door tell us that they needed to keep kenrad here and preform surgery on her. i was scared to death. my mom died in the hospital witch is why i really hate hospital.**

**matt:jeff are you coming.**

**jeff: hell no im going be here for kendra when she gets out of here you can go though.**

**megan:hell no she didnt leave me when i needed her and not gona leave her.**

**me megan and shannon waited all night for kendra. finally the nxt day the docter come and wakes us up to tell us that kendra and the baby is you lord was all i could also said kendra was awake and asking for me. i got up and followed the docter to kendras room. when i got here i see beth britt waiting there with a un conious kendra.**

**jeff:beth wat the hell are you doing here.**

**beth:jeff im finishing her off so we can be be together again isnt that awesome.**

**jeff:are you you fucking stupid crazy on medication or something, i love kendra not you i lve y baby not you hell i love hell more than i love you.**

**beth:jeff shut up you dnt mean that so stop talking before you say somthing to make me mad and i have to hurt little kendra here.**

**next i see megan enter the room she was pissed as hell and seeing beth set her tackled beth before see could get to kendra then lita pops up, and knocks out megan. i grabb the grls by the collar, even if they do desevre it i would never hit a women. nxt thing cm punk and te miz come in with wepons. on shit...**

**a/n:hey plez seens datashia want to put our names out like that if genii the xtreme highflying queen. once again plez review. love yu all bye.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N SORRY GUYS IN CHAPTER 20 MEANT TO SAY MEGAN AN SHANNON DID IT FOR 20 MINUTES NOT 2 SORRY I MADE A BAD MISTAKE OK NOW LETTHE PRINCESS OF PUNK DO HER WORK BYE BYE SEE ON CHAPTER...**

** MEGAN POV**

**WE AD GOTTEN PUT OUT THE HOSPITAL FOR HAVIN BRAWL THAT REALLY SUCKED BUT LITA AND BETH MIGHT HAVE GOT THE BEST OF ME BUT AS I SAID IM GONNA GET AT LEAST ONE OF THEM WHEN I GO BACK TO THE ARENA JUST WATCH...I WAS UPSET BECUZ ME AND SHANNON DIDN'T GET TO GO TO THE BEACH WE REALLY NEEDED TIME ALONE BUT INSTEAD WE WHERE IN A HOSPITAL WITH KENDRA !**

**SHANNON POV**

**FOR SOME REASON MEGAN WAS ANXIOUS TO GO BACK TO THE ARENA...BUT HEY I SAW HOW PISSED SHE WAS SO I JUST DROVE ER BACK TO THE ARENA WE WENT IN OUR LOCKEROOM DEN MEGAN JUST RAN OUT THE LOCKEROOM I WAS WONDERING WHERE SHE HAD WENT I DECIDED TO WATCH TV**

**LITA POV**

**I TURNED ON THE TV TO SEE MEGAN IN THE RING I WAS IN THE LOCKEROOM BY MYSELF CUZ BETH HAD LEFT BUT I DONT KNOW WHERE SHE WENT I LOOKED IN THE RING TO SEE MEGAN IN THE RING WITH A BIG OL BOX WITH A BOW AROUND IT THEN MEGAN SPOKE SHE SAID**

**"SEE LITA I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU SHE SAID SMILING **

**SHE KICKED THE BOX AND IT FELL OUT THE RING AND WHEN THE BOX LIFTED UP BETH WAS UNDER IT TIED UP**

**"COME ON LITA COME OUT AND HELP YOUR LITTLE FRIEND MEGAN SAID**

**I WATCHED AS MEGAN KICKED BETH IN THE FACE. THEN PLACE BETHS ARM IN A CHAIR AND JUMP**

**ON THE CHAIR I HEARD SOMETHING CRACK IT MUST HAVE BEN BETHS ARM CUZ SHE SCREAMED IN PAIN.I WAS NOW SCARED TO GO OUT FOR MY LEFT THE RING BUT THEN RAN BACK IN AND PUNTED BETH IN THE HEAD I LEFT MY ROOM BECUZ MEGAN HAD WAS NOW IN HER LOCKEROOM I WALKED TO GORILLA POSITION WHEN I FELT SOMETHING HIT ME BEHIND MY HEAD I TURNED AROUND TO SEE MEGAN STANDING IN FRONT OF ME WITH A SLUDGE HAMMER SHE THEN HIT ME IN MY STOMACH AND ****HEAD SHE BRUTALLY ATTCKED ME SHE CRUSHED MY KNEE CAP WITH IT I KNEW FROM THAT MOMENT MY KNEE WAS BROKEN SHE PUNTED ME IN MY HEAD AND I WAS OUT**

**SHANNON POV**

**MEGAN CAME BACK IN OUR LOCKEROOM MAD SHE TOLD ME SHE WAS READY TO GO SO WE LEFT THE ARENA AND TO OUR HOUSE..AT LEAST KENDRA BABY WAS OK THATS THE ONLY THING THAT CAME GOOD OUT OF THIS SITUATION**


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n:hey yall here to say da usually which is hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**justin's pov**

**ok now im back suckers and im here with randy the snake orton.**

**justin:so randy wat would you like to do 2day?**

**randy:get the fuck away from your gay ass.**

**justin:hahaha very funny but trust me im not gay to be certian im in love with kendra.**

**randy:wat you say ass wipe?**

**justin;i said nothing.**

**randy:bullshit you said something bout kendra.**

**justin:no i didnt... so how bout them yankees.**

**randy:fuck them yankees their some ass... i dont even watch baseball.**

**justin:well you had a bad sing a sad song just to turn it around... well ya had a bad day... ya had a bad day.**

**randy:you are one gay some of bitch you know that right/**

**justin:you know wat im getting sick and fucking tired of your nijia turtle ass calling me gay.**

**randy:ok ok you dont have to yell... so ya here bout kendra.**

**justin:no.. wat happened/**

**randy:alot man but the good news is that she's pregant.**

**justin:wat the fuck... well there goes my dreams.**

**randy:ok now you did say something.**

**justin:yeah i said i love kendra and now she gone.**

**i walked away from randy very depressed.**

**kendra's pov**

**i've been trough a lot man i mean i cant even go back to work. but so help me god when i get back all hell will break gona give beth one of the biggest moosalt of my life. nxt my docter walks into the room**

**doc:ok ima ask you a few questions k?**

**kendra:sure shoot.**

**doc:why have you choose to make your self a highflyier in the wwe?**

**kendra:becuz that me i wanted to be a highflyier and nothing else.**

**doc:ok... dont you think about the outcomes?**

**kendra: no you cant think about the out comes our you'll never really truelly be a great highflyer.**

**doc:ok thats all get some est for the baby.**

**i fell alseep wondering why she asked ma all this question but i soon went to sleep for my baby.i was woke up by a call. it was randy.**

**randy:KENDRA!**

**ken:hey randy wats wrong?**

**randy:ITS JUSTIN HIS TRING TO HURT HIMSELF.**

**ken:WAT WHY?**

**randy:you... JUSTIN STOP.**

**after that the call was cut.i need to help my best friend. im leaving now...**

**a/n:hey guys genii558 the xtreme highflying queen i here once again here to say datashia said dont pick sides cuz it hurts her feeling and mine we wont you all to enjoy the story so with that being said we love you all and plese review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**megan pov**

**it was one week ago since i attacked beth and lite i heard they were gonna be out for a while which made me smile.i also had something to tell shannon but i was was another normal monday at the arena but my bestie justin was back he's like my partner in crime i heard justin was in randy's lockeroom maybe i should tell them i was pregnant,i knocked on randy's lockeroom door i was surprised to see justin answer it.**

**justin:megan!**

**megan:hey justin how do u feel to be back**

**justin:awsome cuz now i have my bestfriend in the world**

**megan:and who is that**

**justin:you duhhhh together we are california gurls**

**randy:dude what the fuck did u just say**

**justin:california gurl were un forgetable dasiy dukes bikin's on top**

**randy:justinnnnnnnnn!**

**justin:huh**

**randy:dude i was talkin to you**

**justin:oh u were**

**fuck it man fuck it randy said walking in the bathroom**

**megan:justin lets get back at him he's ben a mean man**

**ok justin said gathering about 150 toy soldiers settin them up in front the bathroom door**

**shannon then walked in i told him to be quite he looked at me confused**

**randy opened the door**

**randy:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what the fuck are these and who did this shit**

**justin:me and megan**

**randy:justin i already got u so megan its ur turn**

**megan:noooooooooooooooo randy**

**randy picked me up and tickled me**

**megan:is this how u treat a pregnant woman i yelled**

**shannon:your pregnant**

**megan:yea**

**shannon:why didn't you tell me**

**megan:cuz i just found out**

**shannon pov**

**megan is pregnant man fuck i did not see this coming not that i dont wanna be a father i would love to be a was awsome i always wanted a family**

**megan:umm hey guys im gonna go to the ring and like spread the news**

**shannon:ok**

**randy:be safe**

**justin:be a california gurl out there represent for me**

**shannon:what the fuck is wrong with u man ur sick**

**megan pov**

**i walked in the ring and stood silent for a moment i then grabbed the mic and began to speak."im goin to start off by saying thanks to all you guys for admiring me i wanna thank the wwe universe,my sister kendra,jeff,matt my boyfriend shannon,randy my bestfriend justin actually he told me to come out here and be a california gurl but u guys know im not gonna do that i mean i dont mind but im pregnant so as u know u guys kno u wont see me wrestling anymore but i will still be here and gosh i forgot to mention did u guys here from lita and beth oh sorry i forgot there gone i took them out and like i said i was gonna take them out and i did when i be back you'll see more of megan extreme.**

**i walked backstage to be greeted by justin,randy and shannon**

**justin:megan how come u didn't act like a california gurl**

**megan;justin for fucking god sake im pregnant**

**justin:oh yea**

**we left the arena we decided to vistit kendra at her and jeff's house we got in the car and drove but we all turned around to look at justin who was doing what he do best sing**

**justin:im just a sexy boy sexy boy im not your boy toy im just a sexy boy**

**megan:california gurls...**

**justin:were unforgetable**

**megan:daisy dukes bikini's on top**

**randy:megan and justin im going to try and say this the nicest way i can shut the fuck up**

**megan:awww justin did u just hear him**

**justin:yess and i find it very mean**

**we soon arrived at jeff and kendra's house i told kendra how me and justin was singing and how i was pregnant and how we tried to attack randy with toy she did was laugh**

**a/n thank you guys so much i love u guys muah and like i said u will see more of megan so dont worry im gonna leave it up to genii**


	21. Chapter 21

a/n:hey yall the xtreme highfiying queen here wishin you a merry chapter.

kendra's pov

ok justins fine and eveybodies perfect. Today i found out that megan was pregnant and i got a call from a person i havent talked to in like forever... My cuzin alexis but lexie for was crying saying how her roomates kicked her out and her boyfriend tried to kill her but before you start felling sorry for her she has been known to make up the biggest lies known to megan hates her and if i were to tell her that im letting lexie stay with me during my pregnacey see would flip out and stress bout how she wants to kill jeff said he cant wait to meet some other part of my familt basides my lexie gonna be here in three days which means we need to get my self and i was making a plan on how i was gonna either fix her up with matt or justin.

matt's pov

im lonely i mean i have got to get my pov in, in like for eva man so ... Megan and i are great friends now to the point were i can call and other than that im just chilling and taking a break form dating.i just feel so bad that i two timed megan just to think that a awsome girl like that liked me and i blew it...it makes me feel next topic before i get depressed... Vince say im finally gona get a title shot so that all ways good... Well the fucking authors should change pov cuz i dnt know wat to say so see ya...

a/n:not cool matt... Not cool

jeff's pov

my bros a idiot but back to my pov... So ima be a dad and my other bestie shannon is too. Wow i just realized me and shannon should totally my a show like nitro circus or jackass or maybe even the dudesons in america. Yup awesome i know, but other than that kendra and megan's cuzin coming to town but oddly ken told me not to tell meg ...wierd.

a/n: ok i had to stop there becuz that horrible decease called W.B. Aka writers block was creepin in so yeahdidnt want to say somthing stupid besides wat the story needs so always we luv you and plez review xtreme highflying queen*


	22. Chapter 22

_saturday august 1st _

* * *

megan:shannon wake up now!

shannon:megan plzzz im like tryin to sleep

megan:now shannon!

shannon:good morning sweetheart now tell me again why am i waking up this early

megan:good mornin to u to baby but its 12:20 so yea now u kno why u have to get the fuck up

shannon:fuck maybe i should pick justin up drop him of here with u and i could go back to sleep

megan:then if u drop justin off i would be happy cuz we can attack ur sleepy ass

shannon:aww thats not fair u pregnant people are mean i wonder did kendra already do this to jeff yet

jeff and kendra house

jeff:kendra!

kendra:jeff stop wimpering for fuckin god sake im cleaning up and it would be helpful if u try and help me...u kno lexie is arriving soon

jeff:hardy:no thanks i think im goin to pass on that one i hate cleaning

kendra:jeff fucking hardy!

jeff:ok ok ok...maybe i should bring megan and justin and you guys can play those little kid games u always play

kendra:and i would be happy cuz then we can beat the shit out of u

jeff:aww thats not fair pregnant people i tell you

...

megan pov

i had gotten shannon up and we both had was hot outside today so i had on shorts and a button up shirt but i couldn't really button it up much becuz i was showing a little not alot but u can tell i was shannon had on some shorts and a tank top revealing all his tattoos which i thought was decided to pay kendra and jeff a little visit since shannon begged me i think im making him miserable by being bitchy but in a playful way.i decided that me and shannon would walk to jeff and kendra's house since it was only 5 minutes away me and shannon left out the house.

megan:see how nice it is outside

shannon:yea nice isn't it

megan:how about we race to jeff and kendra's house

shannon:wouldn't it harm the baby or something

megan:no not at alll shanon on the count of three run

megan pov

1,2 i yelled and took off running ..hey that wasnt even three i heard shannon yell

who cares i yelled back at him i ran so fast i saw the door of kendra and jeff's house i finally made it to the door and noticed it was unlock i opened the door wtf i thought to myself im going to kill this bitch if she's staying

a/n hey guys oops i did it again i left a cliff hanger but thats ok cuz u know the awsome genii would have a great surprise for u til then bye bye and remember to be a princess of punk ok may dont be that cuz dats me but be something awsome also in your reveiws i want u all to think of some shockers that would help


	23. Chapter 23

A/n:hey y'all here's chapter 23 hope ya like.

Megan's pov

Wat the fuck this lying bitch is here I can not fucking believe this.

Meg:kendra wat the fuck man.

Ken:oh you mean lexie...well she needed somewhere to stay and I offered her to stay with me during my pregnacy.

Meg:are you fucking mental... you know i hate that stupid bitch.

Lex:look meg I know we've had some differences in the past but I'm ready to look past them if you are.

Meg: you know wat this is a little to much to take in one day ill talk to you tommorrow kendra.

I left after that with shannon asking me a million questions about why I don't like alexis after the last 40 times I gave in and told him how she took drugs when she was younger and how I caught her but not far behind me was the police saying they had a call from across the street saying there was a kid over here doing drugs but instead of alexis confessing she said I did it and I had to go to rehab for 3 years.

Shannon:damn ... that's not cool why would she do something like that and does kendra know?

Meg: I don't know I think she just wanted to be a bitch and yes kendra does know but that not all lexie did.

Shannon:well wat else?

Meg:she stole kendras boyfriend... well she didn't steal him but she seduced him and tried to fuck him when kendra walked in and saw lexie pinning down her unconsiuos boyfriend as I said trying to fuck him. It took a while for kendra to forgive her and she broke up with her boyfriend... so yeah

Shannon:wow that not cool at all how bout we had home so you can clear your mind k?

Meg:sounds perfect.

Lexie's pov

Ok that was better than I thought it would be. Usually she would straight out attack me but looks like little meggy greww I couldn't help but notice that hot blonde standing behind her and I'm not talking about jeff. Kendra said he was megan's boyfriend and he was off limits. But he is just too hot to be with megan he needs someone better like me so let's see wat I can I called megan and shannons place hoping shannon would anwser and he did

Lex:hello?

Shannon:oh hi lexie megans not in the mood to talk right now you could probaly call later k?

Lex:(fake crying) I am so sorry I didn't mean to bother you shannon.

Shannon:no don't cry ok its fine I'm sure she'll wana talk later I'll even try ok.

Lex:ok thank you so muck shannon you are a big help I owe you one

Shannon;don't mention it.

Lexie:oh trust I will pay you back.

a/n:hey hey its genii here hope you like this chapter I took a while cuz my computers an ass wipe oh well plez review love da hardygurls


	24. Chapter 24

MEGAN POV

I LEFT OUT THE HOUSE VERY QUIET BECAUSE I HAD TO MEET UP WITH JEFF WE DECIDED IT WAS TIME TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER SINCE HE WAS THE FATHER OF KENDRA'S BABY AND THE UNCLE OF MINE I MET JEFF OUTSIDE AND HE GREETED ME WITH A KISS ON THE cheek we GOT IN THE CAR AND DROVE TO A NEAR BY COFEE SHOP.

JEFF:U OK

MEGAN:YEA U KNOW IM NOT USE TO BEING WITH U ALONE JUST MAKES ME NERVOUS

JEFF:AWWW DON'T BE THAT WAY IN KNOW THIS IS A WIERD QUESTION BUT CAN I SEE YOUR STOMACH

MEGAN:SURE I SAID LIFTING UP MY SHIRT

JEFF:AWW YOUR GONNA BE A GREAT MOM HE SAID KISSING HER STOMACH SAYING UNCLE JEFFY LOVES U

MEGAN:AWWW UNCLE JEFFY

JEFF:U KNOW MEGAN I CAN ACTUALLY LIVE WITH U I MEAN YOUR ALMOST LIKE ME BUT NOT AS EXTREME

MEGAN:ARE U SURE JEFF U KNOW I HAVEN'T BEN ABLE TO BE EXTREME BECUZ IM PREGNANT WHICH IS MAKING ME SICK BECUZ I HAVE TO BE EXTREME

JEFF:U CAN LIVE WITH OUT IT TRUST ME

SHANNONS POV

AHHH I SAID LAYING IN BED NOTICING MEGAN WAS GONE IT DIDN'T HARM ME BECUZ THIS MEANT I CAN GET MORE SLEEP I CLOSED MY EYES AND DOSED OFF UNTIL I HEARD THE BEDROOM DOOR OPEN MEGAN I CALLED OUT WHO EVER IT WAS LAID IN BED BESIDE ME I OPENED MY EYES TO SEE LEXIE

SHANNON:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WAT THE FUCK ARE U DOING DUDE

LEXIE:I MEAN SHANNON YOUR TO HOT FOR MEGAN WHY NOT DATE ME

SHANNON:FOR ONE I HEARD LOTS OF BAD THINGS ABOUT U AND IF I DID DO U NOT KNOW THAT MEGAN WOULD FUCK U AND ME UP

LEXIE:YEA BUT JUST ONCE SHANNON U KNOW U WANT IT

SHANNON:FUCK NO WHO KNOWS WHO U SLEPT WITH

SHANNON POV

I CALLED KENDRA CELL PHONE PRAYIN THAT SHE ANSWERED

KENDRA:HELLO SHANNON?

SHANNON:YEA KEN WHERE THE FUCK ARE U

KENDRA:IM LIKE 30 SECONDS AWAY FROM YOUR HOUSE

SHANNON:GOOD YOUR FUCKING COUSIN IS TRYING TO SEDUCE ME

KENDRA:WHERE IS MEAGN

SHANNON:SHE'S GONE BUT STAY ON THE FONE WITH ME UNTIL U GET HERE CUZ I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS CHICK WOULD TRY.

KENDRA:SHANNON IM BEHIND U

SHANNON:AHHH THANK GOD

KENDRA:NOW WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE

SHANNON:IN MY BED

KENDRA POV

I WALKED UPSTAIRS TO SEE LEXIE IN THE BED I DONT KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH THIS BITCH MAN I TOLD HER HE WAS OFF LIMITS IS THIS SLUT DEAF OR SOMETHING OR MAYBE IM JUST TO NICE MAYBE IF I START ACTIN LIKE MEGAN JUST BEATHTHE SHIT OUT OF PEOPLE THEN I BET THEY WOULD HERE ME

LEXIE:KKK-ENDRA IT IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE

KENDRA:THEN WAT THE FUCK IS IT LEXIE U KNOW WHAT I CAN'T WAIT TIL MEGAN GETS HERE U DESERVE EVERY PUNCH SHE GIVES U

I CALLED MEGAN HOPING SHE ANSWERED

MEGAN:HELLO

KENDRA:MAN MEGAN U HAVE TO GET HERE SHANNON CALLED ME BECUZ LEXIE IS TRYING TO SEDUCE HIM

MEGAN:OH MY FUCKING GOD IM ON MY WAY

MEGANS POV

ME AND JEFF HOPPED IN THE CAR AND TOOK OFF ALL I KEPT SAYING WAS WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT BITCH IT WAS OVER ME AND JEFF PULLED UP AT MY HOUSE I TRIED RUNNING INSIDE BUT JEFF GRABBED ME AND PUT HIS ARM AROUND MY NECK TELLING ME TO BE CALM WE WALKED IN AND I SAW LEXIE STANDING THERE WHICH MADE ME ANGRY I RAN RIGHT TOWARDS HER AND TACKLED HER TO THE GROUND PUNCHING HER BACK TO BACK IN HER FACE UNTIL JEFF FINALLY PULLED ME OFF WE ALL SAT ON THE COUCH IGNORING THE UNCONSIOUS LEXIE ON THE FLOOR

KENDRA:WHERE U TO TOGETHER JEFF AND MEGAN

JEFF:UMM UMM...WHO WANTS SOME COFEE

SHANNON:NO FUCKING BODY ANSWER THE QUESTION

MEGAN:GUYS LISTEN ONCE WE GET SETTLED WE WILL TELL U

A/N HEY I DID IT AGAIN AND I JUST NOTICED SOMETHING U GUYS HAVENT BEN REVIEWING SO I KNO I POSTED TO CHAPS IN ONE DAY MINES AND GENII'S IF U DONT WANNA REVIEW BOTH JUST PUT UR REVIEW FOR GENII CHAP IN THIS CHAP ALSO TO MAKE IT EASY


	25. Chapter 25

A/n: hay hey peeps its genii here hoping you enjoy and review.

Shannon's pov

We all sit down in the living room awiat the answer to why da hell jeff and megan have be hanging out all day.

Shannon: so jeff wat da hell where you doing with my girlfriend?  
Jeff:well frist me-  
Shannon:shut the fuck up ass clown! Meg please tell me wats goin on sweetie.  
Meg: well I called jeff to see if we could hang out .  
Kendra: for wat?  
Meg: becuz if his datin my sister ,gona be the father of my niece ,and maybe even my brother in law I think I should at least get to knew him.  
Kendra&shannon:well I feel like a ass fuck.  
Meg: yeah I bet you do.

We were interupted by lexie waking up. I literly had to hold back megan from knockin the livin dog diaria out of her.

Lexie:meg,kendra is that you?  
Meg:wat fuck do you want ass wipe?  
Lexie:to say I'm sorry.  
Meg: fuck dat I was gona forgive you but after that shit you just pulled your sorrys mean shit to me.  
Kendra:look lexie how bout you had to me and jeffs house and get some sleep ok?

Kendra,s pov

After lexie left me and jeff decided to leave our said our goodbye and he'd home. When we got their I told jeff I was gona check on lexie make sure she's still alive.I open the door to the spre room to she lexie and matt making out plus alittle bit more... then my eyes started to burn and the shock of them fucking in me and jeffs guest bed was to much I just can't behind me thinking somthing was wrong.

Jeff:are you ok babe.  
Kendra:no my eyes burn like shit and I'm now 4eva call megan now.  
Jeff:I don't think it-  
Kendra:I said call megan got damnit.  
Jeff: ok ok touchy much.

Jeff's pov

Jeff:megan!  
Megan:jeff what's wrong?  
Jeff:matt and lexie our fuckin in da guest bed and now kendras eyes help kendra.  
Megan:poor kendra ill be there in 5 mins and this time I'm kicking matts ass... god I love kicking ass.

A/n:I know its not the best but I hope ya liked it and please dnt be lazy asses like thoughs people who read and not review the as alway plez review love the hardygurls12


	26. Chapter 26

Megans pov  
i arrived at jeff and kendra's house to see this erotic scene i walked up to a spot where i saw jeff and kendra standing shocked  
what the fuck i yelled.  
Www-whats goin on megan matt sanged

your in the bed with this bitch face i said knocking him in the head  
what the fuck megan u just hit me matt said angry.  
No shit like i didnt know i said hitting him again  
since this crazy specie is attacking me can someone tell me wats goin on  
jeff-dick head obviously megan is pregnant an today lexie or shall i say bitch face tried to seduce shannon  
matt-hey my head is not shaped like dat and oh shit thats epic  
yea and ur sleeping with this terpin time mouth bitch i said punching matt  
for fuckin god sake shannon get your chick off of me  
shannon-fuc no she is in attack mode  
natt-if u dnt get her the fuck off me  
shannon pov  
i grabbed megan off of matt and was shocked wen she slapped me wat the fuck i thought to myself she then left the house everybody stood there in shock i walked out the door there was no sign of megan i got in the car and drove to our house i walked upstairs to see megan in bed sleep i got in and slept far on the other side from megan but i gotta get me some zzzzzz's cuz tumar we would be at the arena

a/n hey guys i will be doin the nxt chap to cuz genii558 is makin i kno suck rite ughh u guys are lucky i luv yall in ur review tell me what u think about the name trinity


	27. Chapter 27

Megan pov  
i woke up to see shannon getting ready this time it was me who over slept  
shannon i whispered  
huh he replied looking in the mirror  
im sorry for hitting u  
its ok meg i kno u didnt mean it he said giving me a kiss on the cheek  
i hopped in the shower and put on some skinnys and a tank top me and shannon left the house we shortly arrived at THE arena we headed straight to jeff and kendra's lockeroom i was guh when i saw lexie was in there wat the fuck great now she's at my job we all sat down and turned on the tv where the nexus where standing in the ring  
u know what come out here megan wade said i saw lexie smirking which made me wanna smack the shit out of i decided to go down to the ring i went in the bathroom amd put on a black shirt with a blue x in the middle of it and my black wrestling pants i made my way down the ramp smiling i stepped in the ring on a whole different side of the nexus  
megan-yet im here and u guys have nothing to say  
wade-no we do have something to say you know u are still apart of the nexus and u made no impact  
megan-see i knew u would say that but are u sure i made no impact  
wade-wat are u talking about  
megan-come out girls

out came kendra,mickie,gail,beth,michelle,natalya in the same black to with a blue x ib the middle

wade-wats going on

megan-see this is the girl version of nexus wade since nexus are the most powerful group on raw i decided to make a divas group and wade this is gonna be crazy cuz its me and ur job to get them in order and plan our nxt victims wade and nexus meet the xtremers

wade-i knew i could trust u and good megan now we not only have more members we are gonna have to powerfuls groups and nexus i expect u to be nice to xtremerd and help them out by telling how u attack and ya know stuff like dat

megan-so this is how its gonna go nexus and xtremers u guys are gonna be paired together by your strength and and impact u made here on raw so here we go justin and kendra,beth and skip,natalya and and david,mickie and heath and last but not least me and wade leader against leader

wade-i know we said this many of times but raw u better watch out now

megan pov  
i saw lexie come out what the fuck did she want i saw the look on nexus and xtremers faces and they didnt looked pleased.i swear to god if this bitch is tryna pull another one its gonna be her ass

a/n yayyyyy next its genii turn sorry to make u guys wait xoxoxoxxoxox  
what will happen to lexie?  
What was the xtremers and nexus thinking?  
Wat do u think about xtremers?  
Wat will lexie say?  
Why is lexie out there?  
who the hell knows lol well genii knows


	28. Chapter 28

Kendra's pov

Lexie was just standing there just staring at us,when she walks up to justin and kisses i popped off and tackled her. justin was crying on the ground while wippin his mouth over and fought back well but im still a wwe diva its only nature that i kicked her *ass i walked over to justin give him a hug and tell him every thing was gonna be alright when layla and alicia walked out.

layla:aw alicia look at this.i think little kendra dumped her boy toy jeff for justin.  
alicia:looks that way to me. there's only one question left how really got her knocked up cuz to me i think she fucked both of them.  
kendra:you sick bastard wat the fuck is wrong with is my best friend and im in love with jeff and no other, dumb ass  
layla:oh really cuz i think your gona have a that thing in your stamach then ditch jeff like a whore or like lita.

i ran out the ring and tackled layla for all the shit she was then hit me with her fuckin title knocking me off layla. i felt hands grab my face and i was to weak to fight back...i was to weak to person pulled me into a ... the...fuck... that all i heard was jeffs music the i fell completey unconssius.

megan's pov

after kendra got hit with michelle's title i tried to help but was held back by the when john morrison ran out and scared laycool off but shortly an unconosious kendra into a passinate kiss,but thank god jeff came out with matt shortly jeff was kicking the living shit out a john matt took kendra to the got a mic...

jeff:now that dats done... wade who the fuck do you think you are telling me to watch my back.  
wade: i think im the man thats kick your drug up ass  
jeff:sssshhiittt... i'd like to see you try with out them *bitches you call a team.

vince walks out and annoces that there will be a when the babies are born. wade and megan vs jeff and kendra.megan:wat the fuck im not dating wade.  
wade:aw sweety dont be modest.  
megan:wade wat the fuck im in love with the father of my child.  
wade:fuckthe bastard is not even here.

heres another shocker a theme we havent heard in a long time...shannon moore.

shannon: wat the fuck did your bitch ass just say to my girlfriend.  
vince:wait your the father of megans baby?  
shannon:hell yeah im the father and you know wat babe we should really get away from this before i comense in wipping this big nose mutherfuckers

i agreed and headed out the ring and to my boyfriend followed by the xtremes and crowd erupted in cheers.

vince: WAIT!since and wanna stick up for their girls then we wil have a thriple threat match.

a/n:your probalily thinking 'this is were it ends but uh... no.

matt hardy makes way to the ring.

matt:vince hold on my girlfriend was attacked tonight and if these asses get tofight for their girl then so do i.  
vince:just perfect... there we be a fatel four way match no disqulafication match at extreme ,matt,jeff,shannon,and wade were left there staring at each other... oh yeah some shit about to pop off.

a/n:hey ya'll like my drama chapter even thou its pretty ** for a drama plez review and our next story we be here very very soon. p.s on twitter jeff hardy is very werid ... i like it .oh well u came follow me and datashia if ya wana yeah i justgot into this whole twitter thing and its awesome. my usename is genii558... duh and datashia's is datashia525... duh. im typing too much sorry bye :•) 


	29. Chapter 29

**Megan-Hold Up Did You Say Your Girl**

**Matt-Yess I Did And Im Tired Of You Guys Treating Lexie Like That**

**Megan:You Kno What I Guess U Werent Gonna Tell Me U Guys Where DATING Meaning Ur Jus As Sick In The Head As Her.**

**Kendra-yea megan and lots of times your wrong but this time im gonna have to back you up thx's ken**

**With that shannon and megan left the arena while jeff and kendra decided to stick around.**

**megans pov**

**i went in me and shannons hotel room and put on my pj's i thought about going to visit randy since i ahvent comunicated with him in ah while i left me and shannons hotel room i walked down the hall and into the elevator with sheamus**

**megan-hey there sheamus**

**sheamus-hey there lad what ya up to**

**megan-nun much rooting for team sheamus**

**sheamus-since your rooting for me you can have these team sheamus t-shirts**

**thx'z sheamus i said exiting the elevator and went in randys hotel room**

**baybee ted said picking me up.**

**wow you must be very happy to see me teddy i said smirking**

**don't randy smirk me baby not cool**

**baybee randy said confused**

**no dont get the wrong idea me and megan have nicknames for each otheryea tell him teddy**

**its ok baybee ted said hugging me**

**omg i forgot about my codykins i said running and hugging cody**

**so u dumped me for him ted said puting**

**yup ted i have her now my baybee now cody said holding me even tighter**

**its not fair im handsome ted said fake crying**

**randy man i wanna hurt lexie i said getting up**

**man megan leave it alone she may have ben wrong but leave it randy said**

**what!i screamed**

**leave it dammit randy said yelling at me**

**i never befopre heard him yell at me which totally made me cry i slammed his hotel door very hard before leaving out of it i could hear ted yelling by baybee.i walked in me and shannons hotel room and saw him in bed sleeping i got in bed with him and he managed to wrap his arms around my waist until i got a phone call from jeff**

**a/n im always rooting for team sheamus unless he does something very dum other den dat team sheamus what are u guys thoughts about team sheamus**


	30. Chapter 30

Kendra's pov

Lexie was just standing there just staring at us,when she walks up to justin and kisses i popped off and tackled her. justin was crying on the ground while wippin his mouth over and fought back well but im still a wwe diva its only nature that i kicked her *ass i walked over to justin give him a hug and tell him every thing was gonna be alright when layla and alicia walked out.

layla:aw alicia look at this.i think little kendra dumped her boy toy jeff for justin.  
alicia:looks that way to me. there's only one question left how really got her knocked up cuz to me i think she fucked both of them.  
kendra:you sick bastard wat the fuck is wrong with is my best friend and im in love with jeff and no other, dumb ass  
layla:oh really cuz i think your gona have a that thing in your stamach then ditch jeff like a whore or like lita.

i ran out the ring and tackled layla for all the shit she was then hit me with her fuckin title knocking me off layla. i felt hands grab my face and i was to weak to fight back...i was to weak to person pulled me into a ... the...fuck... that all i heard was jeffs music the i fell completey unconssius.

megan's pov

after kendra got hit with michelle's title i tried to help but was held back by the when john morrison ran out and scared laycool off but shortly an unconosious kendra into a passinate kiss,but thank god jeff came out with matt shortly jeff was kicking the living shit out a john matt took kendra to the got a mic...

jeff:now that dats done... wade who the fuck do you think you are telling me to watch my back.  
wade: i think im the man thats kick your drug up ass  
jeff:sssshhiittt... i'd like to see you try with out them *bitches you call a team.

vince walks out and annoces that there will be a when the babies are born. wade and megan vs jeff and kendra.megan:wat the fuck im not dating wade.  
wade:aw sweety dont be modest.  
megan:wade wat the fuck im in love with the father of my child.  
wade:fuckthe bastard is not even here.

heres another shocker a theme we havent heard in a long time...shannon moore.

shannon: wat the fuck did your bitch ass just say to my girlfriend.  
vince:wait your the father of megans baby?  
shannon:hell yeah im the father and you know wat babe we should really get away from this before i comense in wipping this big nose mutherfuckers

i agreed and headed out the ring and to my boyfriend followed by the xtremes and crowd erupted in cheers.

vince: WAIT!since and wanna stick up for their girls then we wil have a thriple threat match.

a/n:your probalily thinking 'this is were it ends but uh... no.

matt hardy makes way to the ring.

matt:vince hold on my girlfriend was attacked tonight and if these asses get tofight for their girl then so do i.  
vince:just perfect... there we be a fatel four way match no disqulafication match at extreme ,matt,jeff,shannon,and wade were left there staring at each other... oh yeah some shit about to pop off.

a/n:hey ya'll like my drama chapter even thou its pretty ** for a drama plez review and our next story we be here very very soon. p.s on twitter jeff hardy is very werid ... i like it .oh well u came follow me and datashia if ya wana yeah i justgot into this whole twitter thing and its awesome. my usename is genii558... duh and datashia's is datashia525... duh. im typing too much sorry bye :•) 


	31. Chapter 31

jeff's pov

i sware wade has ass kicking coming his who da fuck dose he think he is to tell me i better watch my back day ima cut his fucking nose down to size then beat the shit out of that bitch ass team dat follows his every fuckin move .i better check on kendra.i walked into her and megan's lockeroom shortly followed by heath slater, why i dont know but next she started screaming really fucking loud.

jeff:damn babe heath dosent look dat bad.

kendra:for one yes he dose and for two nobody cares about him (screaming)

jeff:then wats wrong babe?

kendra:my fucking water broke dumb ass

jeff:good thing you didnt really mean that or i would be hurt.

kendra:JEFF!

jeff:fuck.. hospital...right!

i picked her up and to the car with kendra yelling in my ear.i called megan to let her know it was she told everybody becuz when we got to the hospital so did everybody else in the wwe was. the docter said kendra was in labor and was ready to give birth.

megan's pov

we all waited for about an hour when jeff comes running out saying his duaghter Ericka Jade Hardy was just born wieghting 8 pounds 2 onces we all congradulating him and headed to kendra's room to see the baby oh my god...i cant believe ima be a aunt i entered the room and see kendra holding a bundle of covers. i slowly walked over to my sister as she hands me ericka .she is so beautiful.

jeff's pov

everyone left and kendra was fast asleep. i was holding ericka in my arms when she smiled at me ,...i wish i could stay like this forever.

a/n:hey ya'll she baby yay!you can see kendra and jeff's beautiful baby and da hardygurls profile hope you liked the chapter plez review ... love the xtreme highflying queen～genii～  
p.s: we are working on the frist chapter of iur new story its a comedy for sure so in the future look out for that bye.p.s i know its really short my bad she needed to have da baby.


	32. Chapter 32

it was just a week ago since kendra had her baby i knew i would be in labor soon yet again it was another monday night raw shannons match was first he was goin against johm cena i continued to watch that as i felt a wet liquid go down my leg i knew i hadnt pissed myself omg my water broke i ran in randys locker room

megan-randy quick my water broke

randy-ok im not use to this shit so cody u get megan and come on

cody pov

i got meg and and took her to randys car i mean she was like a sister to me we arrived at the nearest hospital they took meg in the back room while me.,randy,and ted sat

justin pov

me and the nexus arrived at the hospital even heath was there which i thought was he was ah dick in the face later jeff and kendra arrived with matt and shannon ,shannon went straight to the back room its not fair i always wanted to see what its like in there

heath pov

i knew it seemed wierd i was hear but i wanted nothing but peace with meg jus wanted us to get along for the group.i see how happy justin is to see that megan is in labor i dnt wanna ruin this for him

shannons pov

i was holdin my preddie dauughter named trinity gabriel moore from that point on i knew justin would be happy i walked in the waiting room where it was fulled with wwe superstars i approached the group telling them the babys name i could see tears in justin eyes

megan pov

i woke up the next morning feeling great i got me and the baby dress and met shannon outside we soon pulled up at the house with the newborn baby i was proud to see myself be ah good mom since im ah mom now i needa be more responsible and good looking becuz extreme rules was coming up and who know's what would kick off

lita's pov

its war now i heard kendra and little megan had the baby were gonna give dem a little suprise for them cuz me and beth asked for a match at extreme rules but thats 2 weeks away me and beth said we will not do any damage to them til then cuz they had just had babys and me and beth changed alot since megan took us out

a/n i feel great about this man does anyone else love team wade cuz i do if yah do or dont list your favorite team u are rooting for p.s i feel like a rabbit penis for like ing wade. oh well let me be wade haters.


	33. Chapter 33

ok yall we gota end this but surly there wiil be another so untill then were gona make a new story lol and me a tye have 2 thing we really want yall to do and that i ~follow us on twitter skylarfateduh and tylerfatebaby ~visit our fucked up website that needs hits lol its not that fucked up but umm... www. wweforyou. webs. com plez check it out and leave comments on weather you like it or not. ok well bye bye until the nxt story see ya later. 


End file.
